Neville , un parcours semé d'embûches
by whatidreamof
Summary: Harry Potter du point de vue de Neville Londubat. Découvrez sa vie avec sa grand mère, et à Poudlard,comment le garçon maladroit de première année est devenu un héros de guerre.
1. Chapter 1

**_Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne suis pas JK Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages._**

En cette froide nuit de novembre, Augusta Londubat se préparait pour la soirée poker de son club qui devait se dérouler chez elle à Godric Hollow. La vieille sorcière était impatiente, voilà bientôt un an qu'une telle réunion n'avait pas eu lieu en raison des attaques qui sévissaient en Grande Bretagne. Nombre de ses amies avaient perdu un de leurs proches et toutes voulaient l'histoire d'une soirée oubliées ce qu'elles avaient vécu.

L'année avait été très éprouvante pour tous les sorciers, Augusta en particulier; son fils Franck et sa femme Alice faisaient partie de l'Ordre Du Phoenix. Ils étaient en danger permanent; chaque jour tout deux se battaient contre les mangemorts (une pensée qui empêchait Augusta de dormir) mais comme lui rappelait souvent Franck, il faut bien que certains se battent pour faire de ce monde un endroit plus sûr pour les futurs générations. Oh comme elle était fière de ce qu'ils faisaient, n'en doutaient pas, mais elle aurait souhaité que leurs vies soient plus insouciantes.

Le plus dur cependant avait été d'apprendre que son petit fils, Neville, né il y a un peu plus d'un an était lui aussi en danger et que Voldemort voulait l'éliminer pour des raisons Dumbledore avait alors placé sous protection Franck et sa familledans un lieu secret. Augusta ne recevait de leurs nouvelles que rarement par certains membres de l'Ordre, et vivait dans la crainte qu'on vienne lui annoncer leur mort.

Heureusement, tout cela était fini; deux jours auparavant, le soir d' Halloween, Voldemort s'était rendu chez les Potter avec l'intention de tuer leur fils Harry. Mais ce soir là, avait eu lieu quelque chose que personne ne sait expliquer. Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps avait été détruit. En effet, après avoir tué James et Lily Potter, il avait tenté de jeter un sort au jeune Harry, âgé d'à peine un an, qui ricocha et atteint le mage noir le détruisant.

Les quarante-huit dernières heures n'avaient été que fêtes et banquets à travers tous le pays .La veille, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Augusta avait pu rendre visite à son petit fils. la pauvre sorcière avait fondu en larmes en voyant à quel point celui ci avait grandi et ressemblait à Franck à son âge. Neville commençait à prononcer quelques mots et tentait de tenir debout sur ses deux jambes. La vieille femme resta la journée entière à jouer avec le petit et partit à regret la nuit tombée. Oui elle était heureuse et rien ne pourrait entraver sa bonne humeur; pas même la présence de Mrs Figg à lapartie de ce soir, cette cracmol était une teigne au poker qui arrivait toujours à plumer Mme Londubat.

Tout était prêt: les tartes aux potirons venaient d'être sorties du four et sentaient délicieusement bon et Augusta étaient aller chercher du Whisky Pur Feu chez Tom le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur. Ils ne manquaient plus que les invitées. C'est alors qu'on toqua à sa porte, sûrement encore une connaissance qui m'invite à un banquet ou une fête de célébration pensa la vieille femme. Cependant, dés qu'elle ouvrit la porte, Augusta sut instantanément que ses visiteurs n'étaient pas porteurs de bonnes nouvelles.

Il y avait Alastor Maugrey, un grand Auror réputé pour avoir combattu les forces du mal plusieurs fois; il était accompagné d' Albus Dumbledore, le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phoenix et directeur de Poudlard; ainsi que de Cornelius Fudge, l'actuel Ministre de la Magie. Tous semblaient exténués et loin de la joie débordante des environs.

"Bonsoir Augusta, commença suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure tardive mais il faut que vous veniez avec nous si vous voulez bien . lui dit il d'une voix calme et sans émotion.

-Que se passe t il Albus? C'est les enfants c'est ça? Alice, Franck que leur est il arrivés? S'il vous plaît dîtes moi qu'ils n'ont rien fait au petit Neville. supplia la vieille femme des larmes pleins les yeux.

-Vous devriez nous suivre Mme Londubat, nous devons aller à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste , on vous expliquera tout là bas. répondit Alastor lui faisant signe de l'accompagner.

Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que les suivre Augusta le savait, elle prit son manteau et son chapeau.

"Il faut que quelqu'un prévienne mes amies...elles devaient venir ce soir... commença t elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas un Auror va rester içi et prévenir vos amies. lui assura Dumbledore. Permettez. demanda t il en lui présentant son bras. La vieille femme le saisit et tous disparurent de Godric Hollows et atterirent un instant plus tard devant l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

-Je vas voir où ils en sont. dit Albus en se dirigeant vers l'accueil . Vous feriez bien de lui expliquer Alastor.

-Augusta il faut que vous soyez forte! Ecoutez moi pour le bien de Neville . annonça l'Auror dont l'oeil fou observait Augusta de haut en bas.

-Merlin, que c'est il passé ce soir? demanda pour la énième fois la vieille femme.

-On avait pas prévu qu'ils iraient chez eux, Augusta croyez moi quand je vous dis, que si je m'étais douté de ce qui se passerait, je n'aurais pas retirer la protection de Franck et Alice. dit il. Jamais. Tous deux venaient de mettre Neville au lit quand deux mangemorts ont débarqués chez eux et les ont kidnappés.

-Kidnappés? Mais où sont ils? Alastor , je veux le savoir immé Augusta.

-On les a retrouvés il y à une heure de cela. Mais il était trop tard... dit d'une voix faible l'homme qui semblait tout d'un coup fatigué.

-Trop tard... répéta Augusta dans un sanglot.

-Ils les ont torturés, avec le sortilège Doloris pendant des heures et des heures, leur demandant des renseignements qu'ils n'ont jamais donné. Ils ont resistés tant qu'ils ont put mais...

-Mais...

-Quand on est arrivé pour les sauver, Alice était inconscente, quand à Franck il était muet, il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé. On les a amenés içi, mais les médecins ont peu d'espoir. conclut l'Auror.

-Il faut que je m'asseois. dit Augusta d'une voix chevrotante s'écroulant sur un banc de l'hôpital.

Sa tête tournait et elle entendait en boucle dan sa tête, les mots: Doloris, torture et trop tard. Son fils unique , sa chair et son sang avait été torturé et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Albus Dumbledore revint quelques minutes plus tard.

"Ils sont toujours en train d'être examiner par les meilleurs mages, ils viendront vous voir dès qu'ils auront du nouveau Mme Londubat. Nous resterons avec vous et j'ai demandé à Minerva si elle pouvait s'occuper de Neville cette nuit, elle l'amènera chez vous demain.

-Merci. répondit d'une voix rauque Augusta, en prenant la main du viel homme.

La nuit fut longue et rude pour tous. A chaque fois qu'un mage sortait d'une salle Augusta levait la tête, mais ce n'était jamais pour elle. Enfin à 4h50 du matin deux mages en uniformes s'approchèrent du trio.

"Mme londubat? demanda le plus jeune des mages, il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait passé la nuit entière à tenter de résoudre un problème insoluble.

-Oui répondit d'une voix plein d'espoir Augusta.

-Ils sont vivants...mais je crains que les dommages subient par l'utilisation trop importantes du sortilège Doloris soient irréversibles. expliqua le plus vieux des mages.

-Comment ça irréversibles? demanda Alastor.

-Quelque chose s'est brisé dans leur cerveaux, ils ne sont que l'ombre d'eux mêmes. Ils n'ont aucun souvenirs, ne parlent plus et ne peuvent plus rien faire par eux mêmes. En gros c'est comme si on avait effacé leur cerveaux. expliqua le plus jeune d'entre eux."

C'en fut trop pour Augusta, qui s'écroula sur le banc.

"Mais ce n'est pas possible, ils ont un bébé ils doivent se rappeler de Neville. Ils doivent se rappeler.

-Je suis désolé Mme Londubat. Sincèrement. Nous avons une aile à l'hôpital, pour des patients de leur nature. On les y a déjà transfé dit gentiment le plus vieux des mages."

A sa sortie de l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard , Augusta se rendit chez elle. Minerva McGonnagall était là avec Neville tentant de le rendormir mais le bébé s'aggrippait à ses bras en braillant. Neville son petit fils, la seule chose qui devaient lui importer à présent, c'est à elle qu'imcombait dorénavant la tâche de le protéger des dangers dont regorgent ce monde.

_**Voilà pour le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me voilà pour le second chapitre. J'espère que ça plaira. Et je tiens à remercier pour amistosamente-vuestropour sa review.**_

Cela va faire bientôt dix ans qu'Augusta Londubat a recueillit Neville, après l'attaque que ses parents ont subi ce terrible jour de Novembre.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour très important pour le jeune garçon mais celui ci, bien que réveillé, n'a aucune intention de se lever. En effet, il va avoir 11 ans et est sûr que sa grand mère a déjà invité son grand oncle Algie et sa grande tante Enid pour célébrer son anniversaire. Ne vous méprenez pas, Neville adore sa famille c'est juste qu'il n'a jamais vraiment apprécier ses anniversaires; être au centre de l'attention le gêne souvent et puis il connaît le déroulement de la journée par coeur , alors pourquoi se lever.

Malheureusement pour lui Augusta Londubat ne l'entend pas du même avis et entre à cet instant dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de toquer.

"Neville, descends donc tout le monde t'attend pour célébrer ton anniversaire; mon garçon." s'exclame la vieille femme.

Sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, Neville se lève à contre coeur, et rejoint quelques minutes plus tard sa famille dans la cuisine. Comme il le craignait son grand oncle Algie est là avec sa femme Enid et quelques présents sont disposés sur la table. Gêné par tant d'attention le jeune garçon rougit et s'asseoit.

"Alors mon garçon Joyeux Anniversaire, tu as 11 ans, te voilà devenu un homme maintenant. lui lance sa grande tante Enid, une vieille femme à l'allure chaleureuse avec un grand sourire.

-Merci. répond doucement Neville

-Eh bien ouvre tes cadeaux mon petit. s'exclame alors son grand oncle Algie d'une grosse voix. Celui là c'est de notre part à ta grande tante et moi. On avait offert la même chose à ton père quand il avait commencé sa première année à Poudlard."

Déballant le dit présent Neville découvre un set de plumes et parchement .

-Tu vois avec cet attirail tu seras prêt pour ta rentrée à l'école. répond sa grand mère en lui servant des oeufs avec son bacon.

Poudlard. Neville n'est même pas sûre d'être accepter, on est le dernier jour de juillet et il n'a toujours pas reçu sa lettre l'invitant à rejoindre l'école de magie. Au fond de lui, le jeune garçon se doute bien qu'il n'a pas les capacités requises pour être un vrai sorcier. Mais ça rendrait sa famille si fière si il y allait.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Neville a déballé tous ses cadeaux qui comportaient entre autre un jeux d'échéquier sorcier et différents livres sur des crétures et plantes magiques et que son grand oncle et sa grande tante sont retournés chez eux,Neville et Augusta se rendent à Ste Mangiouste.

En effet, cela fait dix ans que Franck Londubat et sa femme Alice sont patients de l'hôpital et chaque mardi et samedi depuis dix ans, Augusta amène son petit fils voir ses parents.

A Sainte Mangouste, tous les médicomages et infirmières connaissent Neville, tous l'ayant vu grandir au fur et à mesure de ses visites. Le garçon est passé du petit bébé qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait autour du lui et pleurait à ce jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année qui semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Neville ne sait jamais trop comment se comporter quand il leur rend visite, c'est pour cela qu'il laisse toujours sa grand mère parler à sa place.

Les voici enfin arrivés dans l'aile de l'hôpital où ses parents résideront désormais jusqu'à la fin de leur jours. Neville se souvient du jour où il avait enfin réaliser que ses parents ne rentreraient jamais avec lui. Il devait avoir à peine 5 ans et au moment de partir il avait serré la main de sa mère en la tirant vers la sortie, sa grand mère s'était alors interposée et lui avait expliqué que la maison de sa mère c'était cette chambre désormais.

A peine entrée dans la chambre, Augusta se précipite vers son fils et le serre dans ses bras et lui parle comme si il avait encore toutes ses facultés.

"Franck, mon fils que je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu as l'air en forme, dis moi. Oh laisse moi m'asseoir à tes côtés. Quelle journée ...je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Neville, oui il a 11 ans aujourd'hui, ça me rappelle toi à son âge. Si plein de joie de vivre et heureux de partir rejoindre tes amis à Poudlard. En parlant de Poudlard, Neville n'a toujours pas reçu sa lettre d'inscription, il faudra que j'en parle à Minerva. Sinon bien sûr ton oncle Algie et ta tante Enid sont venus nous rendre visite. Elle a encore pris un coup de vieux c'est incroyable..."

Neville quand à lui se tient sur le lit de sa mère, ça l'impressionne toujours de voir comment Augusta tient à raconter toutes ses choses, comme si Franck et Alice allaient se réveiller un jour. Alice elle fixe Neville de ses yeux songeurs comme si elle essayait de lui transmettre quelquechose par son regard.

Après avoir fait le tour en détail de tout ce qui s'est passé ses dernières soixante douze heures; Augusta décide qu'il est temps de partir. Et c'est avec regret que tous deux laissent derrière le célèbre couple d'Aurors.

Comme après chaque visite à ses parents, le reste de la soirée se passe en silence chacun songeant à l'absence de deux personnes dans cette maison. Oh bien sûr Neville sait ce qui est arrivé à ses parents, que ceux ci étaient des héros en quelque sorte à l'époque, mais lui a malheureusement pour seul souvenir d'eux, cet hôpital si froid. C'est donc maussade que le jeune garçon retrouve sa chambre et rêve d'un monde où ses deux parents seraient en bonne santé, et où tous quatre vivraient très heureux. Car dans les rêves tout est possible, alors pourquoi se priver?.

C' est un hurlement qui réveille en sursaut Neville le matin suivant. Trébuchant trois fois en dévalant les escaliers le jeune garçon atterit dans la cuisine où il trouve sa grand mère en larmes devant une lettre. Ce n'est pas une lettre comme les autres Neville le sent tout de suite.

"Prends la mon garçon. Elle est pour toi." dit d'une toute petite voix Augusta l'émotion se lisant sur son visage ridée.

La missive porte le cachet de Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie où ses parents ont étudiés. L'ouvrant fébrilement le jeune Londubat lit à voix haute:

_COLLEGE POUDLARD,ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur:Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Cher Mr Londubat,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une nscription au collège Poudlar. Vous trouverez ci joint la liste des ouvrageset équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1 er septembre, nous atttendons votre hibou le 03 aout au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Londubat, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva Mc Gonagall_

_Directrice -adjointe._

Neville n'arrive pas à y croire il a été accepté à Poudlard, il va pouvoir être un vrai sorcier comme ses parents. C'est le plus beau jour de sa vie.

_**C'est terminé pour le second chapitre dans le prochain on retrouvera Neville dans le Poudlard Express**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre. Encore une fois merci pour vos remarques et reviews qui m'aident à m'améliorer chaque semaine.**

En ce 1er septembre, l'excitation est à son comble dans la demeure Londubat, Augusta et Neville courent partout, et tentent en vain de finir la malle du jeune sorcier qui part aujourd'hui pour Poudlard.

C'est au moins la dixième fois que la sorcière à la peau ridée vérifie que son petit fils n'oublie rien . Il faut dire que Neville a souvent la tête dans les nuages, et qu'il serait capable d'oublier de mettre ses chaussures si Augusta ne le reprend pas.

Augusta ne pensait pas devoir vivre cette épreuve une nouvelle fois, déjà qu'avec Franck ça avait été difficile, voir partir son Neville, si fragile et apeuré dans cette école, lui fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein coeur. Franck à son âge était plus sûr de lui, elle n'avait eu aucun doute qu'il s'intègre facilement et que les cours se passeraient pour le mieux. Mais Neville c'est une autre histoire, le jeune garçon avait toujours été peureux, replié sur lui même et timide, Augusta sait au fond d'elle même que la raison de ce comportement a sûrement à voir avec l'état de ses parents. Mais la vieille femme souhaite cependant de tout son coeur que tout ira bien pour son petit-fils et que cette école où son fils s'était épanouit à son époque aura le même effet sur son petit Neville.

Après avoir vérifié pour la énième fois que son petit fils avait emporté assez de paires de chaussettes, de pulls et de pantalons, Augusta décide de glisser à l'intérieur de sa malle un petit coffret . Elle espère que son contenu fera plaisir à son petit-fils et qu'il lui mette du baume au coeur, quand il sera loin de sa famille.

Neville, quand à lui, est traversé de différentes émotions; aujourd'hui, il va quitter sa grand mère pour la première fois. Il ne sait à quoi s'attendre, son grand oncle, sa grande tante et sa grand mère, ont tous trois racontés au jeune garçon quels moments fabuleux ils ont vécu dans ses murs, quelles aventures, et exploits ses deux parents ont aussi accompli, durant leur séjours à l'école. Toutes leurs histoires sont si passionnantes,Neville lui n'a jamais rien vécu d'extraordinaire. Et si il n'est pas à la hauteur pour l'école? Si il est le dernier de sa classe, que dirait sa grand mère si il ne répondait pas à ses attentes? Tant de questions se bousculent dans sa tête tandis qu'il jette un dernier coup d'oeil à sa chambre qu'il ne reverra pas avant les fêtes de Noël.

En bas, sa grand mère l'attend près de l'entrée, Augusta a décidé la veille qu'ils prendraient tous deux le Magicobus pour se rendre à la gare.

"Neville, on y va tu as bien toutes tes affaires, ta malle, ta baguette... cite Augusta s'assurant une dernière fois de ne rien laisser derrière eux.

-Oui grand mère j'ai tout. Répond Neville traînant sa malle derrière lui.

-Même Trevor. Demande Augusta faisant référence au crapaud offert par son oncle Algie le jour où il a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard.

-Je retourne le chercher. " Balbutie le garçon montant quatre à quatre l'escalier menant à sa chambre.

Après avoir pris le pauvre Trevor endormi, Augusta et Neville partent de leur demeure de Godrics Hollow. Le trajet en Magicobus est silencieux . Arrivés à la gare, la vieille femme entraîne son petit fils vers la voie 9 et 10, et après avoir traversé la barrière, les voici sur la voie 9 3/4. C'est la première fois que Neville y pénètre et le jeune garçon est émerveillé par cette locomotive rouge, qui le mènera à Poudlard. Trop occupé à découvrir cet engin, Neville ne se rend pas tout de suite compte que Trevor s'est enfuit.

Avançant lentement à cause du flot de personnes sur le quai, Neville et Augusta se dirigent vers le milieu du train. C'est au moment d'entrer dans le wagon que le jeune garçon remarque enfin l'absence de son compagnon. C'est alors avec une voix exaspéré qu'il dit à sa grand mère:

"Grand- mère, j'ai encore perdu mon crapaud.

-Neville! soupire la vieille dame"

Tout deux reviennent sur leurs pas espérant retrouver le fugitif. Une fois celui ci en sécurité dans les mains de Neville, Augusta aide son petit fils à s'installer dans le train, et finalement l'heure des au revoir arrive.

"Bon mon garçon, tâche de faire honneur à tes parents. Ne fais pas de bêtises et écris moi souvent. Allez viens que je t'embrasse, tu vas me manquer. Dit Augusta tentant de cacher son émotion. Après une dernière embrassade, c'est le moment de se quitter, le train part.

Dans le compartiment où Neville se trouve, il y a plein de premières années. La plupart d'entre eux semblent se connaître; Neville quand à lui préfère faire comme à son habitude c'est à dire observer et ne pas dire grand chose. La jeune fille blonde et aux couettes à ses côtés s'appelle Hannah, elle est amie avec Ernie , un garçon bruns avec des yeux bleu qui est pleine discussion avec un dénommé Seamus, sur la qualité du nouveau Nimbus 2000. En face de lui, une jeune fille rousse n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis le départ du train et sa voisine une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et ébouriffés du nom d' Hermione tente de la rassurer.

"Tu sais, tu vas vite revoir tes parents. Et puis je suis sûre qu'à Poudlard, tu ne verras pas le temps passer avec tout ce qu'on va apprendre."

A ces mots la jeune fille rousse pleure de plus belle, Hermione semble alors jeter l'éponge. Sentant le regard de Neville sur elle, la jeune fille se tourne alors vers lui:

"Bonjour. Je suis Hermione Granger, et toi tu t'appelles comment? lui demande t- elle avec un grand sourire.

-Neville Londubat. répond le jeune garçon en serrant la main que la jeune fille lui tend.

-Enchanté, tu es d'une famille sorcière? Moi non, c'est pour ça que j'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver à l'école et de commencer les cours. Ce qu'on va apprendre est passionnant. Dit elle sans prendre la peine de respirer.

-Euh moi aussi j'ai hâte d'aller à Poudlard, mais je sais pas si je serais vraiment à la hauteur. dit Neville exprimant pour la première fois ses craintes à haute voix.

-Je suis sûre que si, et puis si tu as besoin je t'aiderais, j'ai déjà lu presque tout nos manuels. lui dit elle sans se départir de son sourire. Au fait, tu as un animal de compagnie? lui demande t elle.

-Oui, j'ai un crapaud. Il s'appelle Trevor, attends je vais te le montrer. dit le jeune sorcier cherchant en vain dans sa poche son non je l'ai encore perdu.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à le chercher? propose Hermione en se levant.

-Oui merci ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

-Ok tu vas par la droite en faisant tous les wagons. Et moi je prends le côté gauche on se retrouve ici après avec Trevor." dit elle.

Cela fait bien 15 minutes que Neville cherche son crapaud et aucun signe de lui nulle part. Dans chaque wagon qu'il a visité, le jeune sorcier s'est fait insulter et envoyer balader. Neville n'a plus d'espoir, il n'est même pas capable de garder un crapaud plus de quelques heures sans que celui ci ne s'échappe. C'est déprimé et triste qu'il entre dans le dernier wagon. A l'intérieur, il y a deux garçons de son âge, l'un est roux avec des tâches de rousseurs et l'autre petit brun avec des yeux vert.

"Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud? demande Neville.

Les deux garçons font "non" de la tête.

-Je l'ai perdu, se lamente Neville. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper. raconte t il.

-Il va sûrement revenir, dit le garçon à lunettes.

-Oui, soupire Neville d'un air accablé. Mais si tu le vois... "demande t il en sortant du wagon, toujours aussi triste.

Arrivé à la gare, Neville n'a toujours pas retrouvé Trevor et commence à perdre espoir. Suivant Hagrid, le premier géant qu'il voit de sa vie, Neville et tous les premières années se dirigent vers le lac. Il se retrouve dans la même barque que Hermione, Ron et Harry (les deux occupants du dernier wagon). Tous étaient silencieux impatients de voir pour la première fois Poudlard et son château. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Hagrid inspecte les barques pour s'assurer que personne n'a rien oublié et s'écrit désignant Neville:

"Hé, toi, là bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud?

-Trevor. " s'écrit alors à son tour Neville ravi d'avoir retrouvé son compagnon.

Puis le géant lève son énorme poing et frappe trois fois à la porte du château. La porte s'ouvre alors sur Madame Mc Gonagall, sous directrice de Poudlard et amie d'Augusta Londubat. La vieille femme emmène alors les premières années dans le hall où ils doivent attendre avant de passer l'épreuve de la Répartition. Dans le hall, tous y vont de leur avis sur la nature de cette épreuve, un garçon près de Neville pense qu'il s'agit d'un duel, alors qu'Hermione récite elle tous les sorts qu'elle a déjà appris. Le jeune sorcier commence à paniquer et imagine déjà des scénario où il sera dans l'obligation de retourner chez sa grand mère.

Fort heureusement, le professeur Mc Gonagall revient assez vite et Neville peut entrer pour la première fois dans La Grande Salle. Autre bonne surprise, le jeune sorcier apprend alors qu' au lieu d'une épreuve de force ou d'intelligence, la répartition se fait seulement en portant sur sa tête le choixpeau magique qui décide de la maison à laquelle tu appartiendras pour tout le reste de ta scolarité.

La sous directrice appelle alors chaque première année afin qu'il soit réparti. Elle commence par Hannah Abbot, la jeune fille blonde aux couettes du train. Une fois que celle-ci a mis le choixpeau sur sa tête, une voix sort alors du couvre chef hurlant dans la salle "Poufsouffle".

Très vite, il est temps pour Neville de s'avancer, le pauvre sorcier est tellement stressé qu'il trébuche en s'approchant du tabouret. Une fois que le professeur place le Choixpeau sur sa tête une voix murmure à son oreille:"Mmmmmmmmmhhhhh Londubat... Tu as du potentiel... je le vois mais également si fragile...peut être poufsouffle ...oh mais que vois je tu as aussi du courage...oui je vois un destin de leader se dessiner pour toi c'est décidé tu iras à ...GRYFFONDOR" Neville entend le dernier mot retentir dans la Grande Salle. Le jeune garçon n'y croit pas ,lui un courageux et un Gryffondor comme ses parents, tellement abasourdi il en oublie de rendre le Choixpeau et doit retourner le rendre à Mme Mc Gonagall sous les rires de ses camarades.

Quelques minutes Harry Potter et Ron Weasley le rejoignent à la table rouge et or tandis que le directeur Albus Dumbledore se lève et prononce son discours de bienvenue. A peine l'homme à la longue barbe argentée termine de souhaiter la bienvenue à ses élèves que les tables se remplissent de victuailles et que tous les élèves font connaissance. Une ambiance chaleureuse règne en ce jour de retrouvailles, pour certains et de découvertes pour d'autres. Neville se sent pour la première fois comme une garçon normal, pas celui que l'on plaint car ses parents sont malades ou car il vit avec sa grand mère.

Après le dîner, le directeur Albus Dumbledore énonce quelques règles du château; comme le fait que l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est interdit ainsi que l'accès à la forêt qui entoure le collège. Ses recommendations faites, voici Neville et ses camarades qui partent en direction de la tour des Gryffondor, devant un tableau représentant une grosse dame, Percy le frère de Ron et préfet prononce le mot de passe"Caput Draconis". Aussitôt, le tableau s'ouvre laissant les élèves rentrer dans la salle commune. Trop fatigués après les émotions de la journée, Neville et ses camarades, se rendent immédiatement dans leur dortoirs. Harry, Ron, Seamus et Dean s'endorment assez vite mais Neville, lui n'a pas sommeil. Cette journée a été tellement incroyable qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle se termine.

Vidant sa malle, le jeune garçon remarque alors le coffret laissé par sa grand-mère; le jeune garçon curieux l'ouvre, et découvre alors des photographies de ses parents datant de leurs jours à Poudlard ainsi que des lettres envoyés à cette époque.

C'est les yeux remplis de larmes de bonheur et de tristesse que Neville s'endort pour la première fois dans ce château qui deviendra sa seconde maison.

**je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le quatrième chapitre.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cela fait bientôt deux mois que Neville a commencé Poudlard et le jeune garçon commence à trouver ses marques dans ce grand château. Certes il est souvent en retard en cours car il se perd mais il arrive de plus en plus facilement à trouver son chemin.

Les cours ne se passent pas si mal que cela . Finalement, lui qu'on a cru Squib pendant des années arrive à suivre les cours, certes avec difficulté mais Neville travaille d'arrache-pied pour réussir son année. A cette fin, il a trouvé une alliée dans la personne d'Hermione Granger, la jeune née moldu qui l'a aidé à chercher Trevor dans le train. Elle est de loin la meilleure élève, bien devant tous les élèves issus de familles sorcières. Hermione est tout le temps à la bibliothèque et aide souvent Neville dans ses devoirs mais, depuis qu'elle est amie avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, la jeune fille passe moins de temps avec Neville et à la bibliothèque.

Cela blesse un peu le jeune sorcier mais qui pourrait en vouloir à Hermione; Harry Potter est un héros et lui n'est qu'un garçon tête en l'air qui bafouille tout le temps. De plus, Harry et Ron ne sont pas méchants, au contraire même, des bons camarades mais depuis Halloween et leur découverte effrayante une nuit d'une bête à trois têtes, les deux garçons et Hermione sont souvent en retrait à murmurer à voix basse comme si ils complotaient.

C'est pour cela qu'en ce vendredi après midi, Neville se dirige vers la bibliothèque. Depuis qu'Hermine y va moins, lui aussi se trouve plus de difficultés à se motiver pour travailler mais lundi le jeune garçon a une interrogation en potions, la matière qu'il déteste le plus au monde et il doit réviser si il veut avoir une bonne note et éviter les foudres de sa grand mère.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait été accepté à Gryffondor, ce qu'Augusta souhaitait de tout son coeur. Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, Neville croise Dean et Seamus les deux autres garçons de son dortoir.

"Hey Neville tu viens avec nous, on va au lac taquiner le calamar géant. lui propose Seamus.

-Ouais ça va être trop cool, les jumeaux Weasley nous ont appris quelques astuces pour l'énerver." renchérit Dean impatient d'en découdre avec l'animal de mer.

Neville se sent déchiré, il aimerait rejoindre ses amis mais il se souvient du regard de Monsieur Rogue le professeur de Potions, plein de dégoût face à son dernier devoir. Il doit réviser si il veut avoir au moins la moyenne. C'est donc avec regret que le jeune sorcier répond.

"Je peut pas, je dois potasser pour l'interro de Potion.

-Ah. Bon courage alors, on te racontera ce soir, et rejoins nous quand tu veut. lui dit Dean tandis que lui et Seamus s'éloignent vers le parc de château.

Quelle poisse se dit Neville, une belle après midi et me voilà obligé de rester coincé à la bibliothèque pour une matière que je comprends pas et où j'aurais de toute manière une sale note.

C'est donc en pestant et à reculons que Neville entre dans la bibliothèque , Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire et gardienne de ces lieux, lui fait un signe de tête à son arrivée. L'endroit préféré du jeune garçon est au fond de la pièce. Cachée par des étagères, se trouve une table de travail en retrait des autres, cet emplacement plait beaucoup à Neville qui lui aussi est un peu en retrait.

Malheureusement pour lui, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui la chance ne soit pas de son côté. Deux élèves sont déjà assis à la table, une élève de première année qui est à Poufsouffle et que Neville reconnaît immédiatement pour avoir partager plusieurs cours avec elle. Elle s'appelle Chloé, elle est plutôt petite, avec des long cheveux bruns toujours noués en chignon; Neville et elle ne se sont jamais parlé mais elle à l'air gentille. En face d'elle, un élève plus vieux essaye de lui expliquer une leçon de potions. Toute la bibliothèque étant déjà occupée, il ne reste plus qu'une place à leur table. Hésitant quelques secondes, le jeune sorcier décide néanmoins de s'installer et tente de se faire le plus discret possible, tout en écoutant les recommandations du garçon plus âgé.

"Ok tu vois Chloé c'est là ton soucis. Tu as écris ici que tu ajoutes les fèves de brebis quand le mélange est bleu foncé; alors qu'il faut attendre qu'il soit en fait bleu turquoise. C'est pas écrit dans le manuel et le professeur Rogue adore piéger les élèves avec ça. explique Cédric Diggory à sa cousine.

- C'est complètement stupide, si j'y arrive, il va dire que je triche et si je loupe, j'ai une mauvaise note donc dans tout les cas je suis foutue. geint la jeune Poufsouffle.

-Mais non tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as demandé à ton cousin adoré qui s'avère être le meilleur en potions de sa classe, de t'aider à réviser.

-Mouais, on verra après l'examen." dit elle en se replongeant dans ses notes.

Neville qui espionne la conversation, est en proie à un conflit intérieur qui le ronge. Le jeune garçon qui aide Chloé à l'air de s'y connaître en potions et pourrait l'aider; mais cela reviendrait à lui demander, et si le cousin de Chloé se moquait de lui. Neville serait une nouvelle fois la risée de tout le monde. Cela va faire dix minutes que ce débat lui prend la tête; quand tout à coup sans s'entendre compte Neville s'entend demander d'une petite voix.

"Excusez moi, je … je vous ait entendu parler de… de l'exam de potions et je… je comprends rien…pourriez vous euh …m'aider un peu…s'il vous plaît…enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas."

Les deux autres occupants de la table lèvent aussitôt la tête et Cédric lui répond avec un grand sourire.

"Bien sûr y a pas de soucis . Je suis en Quatrième année et les potions j'adore ça. Tu es en Première année comme la petite crapule? dit il désignant Chloé.

-Hé c'est pas sympa. répond offusquée la jeune Poufsouffle.

-Euh oui. Et si j'ai pas une bonne note je vais avoir de sérieux problèmes. Répond Neville un peu plus détendu.

-Avec tes parents? Je comprends avec eux c'est toujours pareil, faut être le meilleur partout. continue Cédric. Bon alors c'est quoi qui te pose problème…désolé je ne connais pas ton nom.

-Neville; Neville Londubat, merci de l'aider. en fait pour moi le spolions c'est du chinois, je comprends rien.

-Ok je vois, bon bah on va commencer du début, alors tu vas voir à la fin tout sera plus clair pour toi, je te le promets." répond le blond avec un sourire encourageant.

Et c'est ainsi que pendant plus de trois heures; Cédric, patient enseigne tout son savoir aux deux première année. Expliqué par Cédric, les potions deviennent un peu plus facile pour le jeune Gryffondor, qui se dit que finalement son interrogation pourrait bien se passer.

Plus tard ce soir là, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, tout le monde est en ébullition à l'approche du match de quidditch du lendemain.

En effet, ce samedi Gryffondor va affronter les Serpentards. Les verts et argents remportent chaque année la coupe, ce qui exaspère au plus haut point les rouges et ors. Mais heureusement pour eux, cette année ils ont une arme secrète en la présence dans l'équipe d'Harry Potter en tant qu'attrapeur. Avec lui, leur victoire est assurée! Tandis que tout le monde s'affaire préparant des banderoles pour demain, Neville écrit une lettre à une table tandis qu'Hermione lit un gros grimoire .

_Chère Grand mère;_

_Je suis ravi d'avoir appris que tu as battu tante Enid au bridge_

_Comment vas tu? Est ce qu'oncle Algie prend bien soin du jardin en mon absence? Rappelle lui de bien arroser mes plantes._

_Pour moi, tout va bien, j'aime beaucoup Poudlard, les cours sont durs mais intéressants. Lundi j'ai un examen en Potions avec le professeur Rogue, donc aujourd'hui je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Par chance, là bas un élève de Quatrième année du nom de Diggory a bien voulu m'aider et je pense pouvoir avoir une bonne note. _

_Demain, c'est le premier match de Quidditch de la saison et le premier auquel je vais pouvoir assister. Harry Potter jouera au poste d'attrapeur. Je crois t'avoir déjà dit dans une lettre précédente que c'est une peu grâce à moi qu'il est dans l'équipe. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, Dean Thomas, un de mes camarades a même préparé des dessins pour les banderoles._

_La maison me manque ainsi que toi, grand mère et nos visites à l'hôpital. Je suppose que leur état est toujours le même? Dis leur que je pense à eux, et que je fais tout pour les rendre fiers de moi. _

_Prends bien soin de toi_

_Ton petit fils Neville qui t'embrasse._

"Tu écris à ta grand mère. lui demande Hermione, quand le jeune sorcier renferme l'enveloppe.

-Oui, j'essaye de lui en envoyer une par semaine. répond il tout en rangeant ses affaires.

-Elle a de la chance d' avoir un petit fils aussi gentil que toi. répond la jeune fille tout en continuant sa lecture.

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est peut être au contraire, moi le chanceux de l'avoir. répond embarrassé Neville.

-Ne te sous estime pas Neville. Tu vaux beaucoup plus que ce que tu crois. " lui dit la jeune sorcière d'un ton sérieux en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

Plus tard dans son lit, Neville n'arrête pas de se retourner tentant vainement de trouver le sommeil mais les paroles d'Hermione Granger résonnent dans sa tête, l'empêchant de dormir. Ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs du jour qu'il finit par s'endormir.


End file.
